eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Great Divide Timeline
Note For tradeskill related solo quests see the Destiny of Velious Crafting Timeline = Fina's Retreat = ''Othmir of Velious (Faction) Quests'' The following quests give a positive faction reward for Othmir of Velious (Faction). Aqua #87 Welcome to Velious Nipik #87 Steps to Acceptance #88 Plots and Twists #87 Trouble on the Horizon Clicker #87 Building a Better Defense Rui #87 A Feather on the Sea #87 Joy in Place of Sadness Rox or Yue #87 A Dying Idol #88 A New Calling #89 Snippy Neighbors Diu #87 A Friendly Splash #87 Preparing Oneself #88 To the Rhythm of Our World Miau #87 A Cure for the Common Cold Runt #87 Slippery as an Eel - Repeatable every 18 hours. Narp #87 Crustacean Critters - Repeatable #88 Rare and Shiny Nia #87 When Sharks Attack - Repeatable every 18 hours. #87 A Desperate Attempt Osh #88 The End of an Era Item Triggered #89 Returning to Osh ''Independent Quests'' The following quests give no faction as a reward. Laput Crackgear #87 Questionable Faith Aidia Mispah #87 Local Positioning Jel'ziz Amun #87 Clues in the Dust #87 Focus on the Ice #87 Power From the Tower ---- = Snowfang Isle = Snowfang Gnolls (Faction) Quests Thurr #89 Chew the Fat #90 To Be Up and To Arm #89 Testing Their Icy Grip Raawl #89 Acid Armor Mirna Greatfrost #89 Killing a Dying Race #89 Rescuing the Dead #89 A Helping Hand Snaps #89 So Very Hungry #89 It's Fish or Nothing Bitter #89 A Tower's Deadly Shadow Item triggered #89 Riding the Winds of Change ---- = Thurgadin Docks/Storm Gorge = The City of Thurgadin (Faction) Quests Bellik Coldthunder #90 Shattered Shield Captain Bin Nalot #90 She's a Little Dinghy #90 The Fate of the Glaciersmash #90 Time S.I.N.K #90 Dimension Retention #90 Cache 'em Out #90 Captain's Orders Dort Lumrick #90 Piracy for Dummies #90 A Page From Their Book #90 Printing Pressganger Jubie Cyclocrank #90 Subtle 'Splosions #90 Big Badda Boom Powder Dran Frostdown #90 Dangerous Decoy Lagur and Kagur Thunderbeard #90 Pelts and Pups #90 Taking a Bite Out of Rime Blacksmith Grillin #90 Weapons Collection Spotter Delna #90 Strategic Strikes General Thalgus Icemaul #90 Differing Opinions (takes place in ) #90 Mustering the Troops #90 Advance Notice #90 Staggering Blow #90 Demoralization The Order of Rime quests Vira Warcarver #90 Back in Rime Bargbae Skullhammer #90 Break in Communication #90 Skullhelm's Scrying Plans #90 Scrying on Thurgadin #90 Coldazed Dwarves Adrad Postimus #90 Iced Defenders #90 Release the Hounds! #90 Zakhary's Role #90 Remove the Reinforcements (Repeatable) Fedya #90 Icy Destruction #90 Melting the Troubles Away #90 Thurgadin Thinning #90 Poison on the Menu Forward Base Camp Ralo Bravehelm #90 Make Them Deceased Sleetsabers #90 Crystalline Crevass Captive #90 Message to Keep #90 A View of the Ruins #90 Disturbance Potential #90 Threats Against the Flightmaster Borotar Pickbeard #90 Wands for a Good Reason #90 Slain Grunts are Useful Grunts #90 Order of Rime Frame Job #90 Operation Rime Reduction #89 Crystalline Acid Collection #90 Acid Washed Velium #90 Diamond Dust Duty Independent quests Mazni Naf'hal #90 Complex Rime Elnia Felmerai #90 Igneous Genius #90 Geology Lesson #90 Cold Stone Collection ---- = Goahmari Village = Billie #90 Border Defense #90 Battle Instruction #90 Fightin' Ice with Ice Gyatso #90 Calming the Storm #90 Reverence for Life = Rookery = Norbu #90 The Wounded Pride #90 Wing Wranglin'